


Бывало и хуже

by love_and_ashes



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alcohol, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Таверна на краю Мультивселенной — лучшее место для того, чтобы умереть.[спойлеры к финалу]
Relationships: Hekapoo & Toffee





	Бывало и хуже

**Author's Note:**

> Первые сезоны канона помню плохо. Не в курсе фандомных трендов и фанатских теорий. Ничьи чувства задеть не хочу и не пытаюсь. Починяю примус.
> 
> А вообще — это просто заплатка на моё раненое сердечко, маленькая история о том, как Чапаев не утонул.

Таверна на краю Мультивселенной — лучшее место для того, чтобы умереть.

Хотя бы потому, что умереть здесь _чертовски сложно_ — если использовать, конечно, бильярдный кий и дротики для дартса строго по назначению.

Гекапу ощущает кожей, ощущает всем своим существом, как та её копия, что осталась на вечеринке с пиццей, — кричит до хрипоты, растворяясь в воздухе, сгорая заживо на невидимом огне; как остальные копии, что прятались призраками в разуме, готовые выскочить, точно карты из колоды, — молчаливо гаснут, превращаясь в прозрачное ничто.

Внутри полощется противная, серая, абсолютная пустота. _Так бывает, когда то, из чего ты состоишь, — прекращает существовать в принципе._

Гекапу лениво проходит к барной стойке и берёт ещё пинту пива.

Её взгляд невольно падает на то место, где растаял недавно свежий портал, и по губам проскальзывает усмешка.

Интересно, Марко и вправду решил, что она — _умрёт_? Повёлся на дешёвую масочку героя, что приносит себя в жертву легко и без колебаний, с этакой красивой насмешливой фразой, которую будут вспоминать потом со слезами на его похоронах?..

_Дурачок._

Гекапу ласково обнимает рукой принесённую кружку, чувствуя ладонью влажную прохладу стекла. Сдержанно благодарит бармена — и намерена уже отправиться обратно, на своё место, когда резко распахивается дверь.

Фигура, очерченная грязным светом, кажется смутно, настораживающе знакомой. Впрочем, внезапные встречи — не редкость здесь. Гекапу гадает пару минут, не обозналась ли — чёрт их разберёт, этих похожих друг на друга ползучих гадов; но визитёр проходит к барной стойке, и её мигом обдаёт заносчивым ароматом какого-то пафосного парфюма да льдистым холодом его голоса:  
— Шампанского, пожалуйста, — и он называет марку, до которой в меню едва ли доходил кто-то из тех, кто склонен хоть иногда поглядывать на цену.

Гекапу бросает сомневаться ещё до того, как замечает под его серым плащом — хмурую черноту костюма, да свежий шрам, пересёкший наискось средний палец одной из рук.

— Отмечаете что-то? — звонко спрашивает она.

Он поворачивает голову. Щурится. Узнаёт быстро — и выражением лица не меняется совсем, но во взгляде бледным бликом мелькает искра.

Гекапу смеётся хрипло:  
— Сюрпри-и-и-з! — и патетически вскидывает кружку.

Он отвечает едва заметным изгибом уголков губ. Улыбка, в его исполнении. Вероятно.

Гекапу не знает пока что.

Шампанское ему подносят вовремя — ровно для того, чтобы он ответил тем же жестом; сливаются в вызывающем звоне тонкое изящное стекло — и толстое, грубоватое.

Он манерно делает короткий глоток, вздымая со дна бокала стаю взбудораженных пузырьков, прежде чем произнести:  
— Отмечаю. Полчаса назад я наконец оказался прав.

— Понимаю. Полчаса назад я должна была умереть.

Гекапу не манерничает, опустошая залпом половину кружки; пиво приятно струится по горлу, обжигая холодом.

_Туда, в пустоту?_

— И как ощущения? — вежливо интересуется он.

— Бывало и хуже.

Гекапу вскидывает брови, почти что стреляет глазами.

Есть в этом какой-то вызывающий, звенящий абсурд — вот так, сидя на неудобно высоком стуле у барной стойки, сжимая в руках ледяно холодную кружку, — едва ли не флиртовать с тем, кто недавно был одной из главных угроз для твоего мира.

_Мира, которого больше нет; и такого, каким он был раньше, — никогда и не будет._

И он это понимает прекрасно — иначе не сидел бы сейчас рядом, не звенел бы вычурно тонким стеклом о её заурядную кружку, не играл бы на губах недоулыбкой.

— Кстати, у меня тут есть столик, очень милый, прямо у грани небытия. Не хотите со мной?

— Не откажусь, — прохладно роняет он, по-прежнему не меняясь в лице.

Гекапу знает, что он идёт за ней, когда уверенно, ни разу не обернувшись, прокладывает путь обратно сквозь нервную полупьяную толпу.

Они садятся друг напротив друга, и не сказав ни слова — опять, ритуально как-то и необъяснимо, соприкасают со стеклянным звоном кружку и бокал. Он отпивает ещё шампанского, и чуть помедлив, скидывает с плеч плащ, окончательно обнажая костюм — чёрный, сдержанный, _адвокатский_.

Что-то смутно ноет и сжимается в груди у Гекапу, когда её взгляд ухает вниз, по лацкану пиджака из дорогой ткани. Но она тут же напоминает себе: _Мьюни больше нет_ — и всё вот это, остальное, теперь не имеет значения.

Внутри полощется противная, серая, абсолютная пустота. 

Гекапу уверена, что сможет к ней привыкнуть.


End file.
